


환상의 한계

by ImSijik



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSijik/pseuds/ImSijik
Summary: 캐스타스펠라와 섀도우위버 둘이서 엄청 합니다.
Relationships: Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Kudos: 9





	환상의 한계

“그거 알아? 당신 꽤 매력 있어.”

침대에 누운 건 미스타코르를 떠나고 처음이었다. 공포지대에 있는 동안 섀도우위버는 단 한 번도 침대에 누워 잠든 적이 없었다. 호르드 군에서 보급되는 침대는 무척이나 딱딱했기에 피로가 풀리기는커녕 오히려 온몸에 알이 배기기 일쑤였다. 섀도우위버는 자신의 휴식시간을 그런 식으로 망치고 싶진 않았다. 그녀는 침대에 눕는 대신 소파에 앉아 쪽잠을 취하는 걸 택했다. 브라이트문에 온 뒤로도 그 버릇은 고쳐지지 않았다. 그녀는 지나칠 정도로 호화스러운 감옥의 푹신한 소파에 앉아 책을 읽거나 드물게 낮잠을 자며 무료한 하루를 달래곤 했다. 창가에 놓인 침대는 사실상 장식에 가까웠다. 적어도 조금 전까지는 그랬다.

캐스타스펠라는 섀도우위버의 옆에 누워 땀으로 젖은 그녀의 등을 손톱 끝으로 간질였다. 섀도우위버는 베개에 파묻었던 고개를 들어 캐스타스펠라를 바라보았다. 그래, 불과 5분 전까지만 해도 섀도우위버는 이 장식에 가까웠던 침대 위에 누워 캐스타스펠라의 가슴 아래에서 신음을 토했었다. 캐스타스펠라와의 섹스는 충동적이었다. 자신을 바라보는 캐스타스펠라의 눈빛은 너무나도 노골적이었으며 끈질겼다. 평소라면 그 시선을 무시하고 말았을 테지만, 무료함이 섀도우위버를 움직였다.

“정확하게 어떤 매력이 있는데?” 섀도우위버가 상체를 일으키자 애액으로 잔뜩 젖은 침대시트가 그녀의 허벅지 안쪽으로 말려들어왔다.

“금욕적으로 보이는데 전혀 그렇지 않다는 점?” 섀도우위버의 허리를 잡아끌며 캐스타스펠라가 말했다.

“아주 옛날부터 그런 여자가 내 밑에서 사정하는 모습을 보고 싶다는 환상이 있었거든.”

“오, 이런, 캐스타스펠라. 과거 미스타코르의 선생으로서 말하는데,” 캐스타스펠라의 머리카락을 넘겨주며 섀도우위버가 말했다. “넌 절대 아이들에게 환상마법을 가르치면 안 되겠구나.”

캐스타스펠라는 그 말에 피식 웃더니 섀도우위버의 가슴을 입에 물었다. 조금 전의 섹스로 잔뜩 부어있던 가슴에 캐스타스펠라의 혀가 닿자 섀도우위버의 허리가 살짝 떨렸다. 캐스타스펠라는 입을 더 크게 벌리며 앞니로 섀도우위버의 가슴을 살살 깨물었다. 손 안에 들어올 만큼 작은 가슴 위로 붉은 잇자국들이 촘촘히 자리를 채워나갔다. 회색빛 상처 위에 남겨진 붉은 자국을 내려다보며 섀도우위버는 뜨거운 숨을 내뱉었다. 누군가에게 욕망의 대상이 된다는 건 너무도 생소한 일이었고, 그 사실이 섀도우위버를 쉽게 흥분시켰다.

섀도우위버의 유륜 주변을 핥던 캐스타스펠라의 혀가 아주 천천히 아래로 내려갔다. 캐스타스펠라는 섀도우위버의 툭 튀어나온 골반 뼈에 입을 맞추더니 그대로 그녀의 허벅지를 들어 자신의 어깨에 올렸다. 허벅지 안쪽을 지분거리는 입맞춤에 섀도우위버는 다시 침대 위로 쓰러졌다. 허벅지가 떨리면서 아랫배가 꽉 당겼다.

“아직도 잔뜩 젖어있네.”

캐스타스펠라의 손가락이 허벅지 안쪽의 틈새를 벌리자 섀도우위버의 입에서 신음이 터져 나왔다. 캐스타스펠라는 그 순간을 놓치지 않고 틈새 주변의 점막을 혀끝으로 핥더니 입으로 세게 빨았다. 그러자 새도우위버의 허리가 위로 휘었다. 캐스타스펠라는 그런 섀도우위버의 배를 손으로 누르며 안으로 손가락을 집어넣었다. 캐스타스펠라의 손가락은 꿈틀거리는 내벽 깊숙이 들어오더니 정확하게 섀도우위버가 가장 느끼는 부분을 찾아내 압박했다. 긁어내듯 움직이는 손가락에 섀도우위버는 다리를 모았다. 캐스타스펠라는 섀도우위버의 안을 압박하며 그녀에게 입을 맞췄다. 애액으로 번들거리는 입술과 혀가 자신 안으로 들어오자 섀도우위버는 등골이 오싹해졌다.

_도대체 캐스타스펠라는 자신의 어떤 점에 흥분한 걸까? 정말로 금욕적으로 보이는 모습 때문에? 자신의 성적 환상에 부합해서?_ 그러나 새도우위버의 생각은 오래가지 못했다. 계속해서 안으로 밀고 들어오는 손가락 때문에 몸이 위아래로 흔들리며 서로의 치아가 부딪혔다. 아래에서 올라오는 통증에 비하면 아무 것도 아니었지만 그 낯선 감각이 되려 섀도우위버를 절정으로 이끌었다.

섀도우위버는 캐스타스펠라의 목을 끌어안고 몸을 떨었다. 캐스타스펠라의 가슴이 섀도우위버의 가슴을 짓눌렀다. 안에서 뜨거운 것이 토하듯이 흘러내리자 섀도우위버는 온몸이 나른해지는 걸 느꼈다. 그러나 캐스타스펠라의 손가락은 여전히 섀도우위버의 안쪽 틈새를 막고 있었다.

“당신 말대로 나는 절대 환상마법을 가르치면 안 될 것 같아. 절대로 보여줄 수 없는 환상들로 가득하거든.” 섀도우위버의 귀를 핥으며 캐스타스펠라가 말했다.

“한때 미스타코르의 선생으로서, 내 환상이 어느 정도인지 확인해주겠어?”

섀도우위버는 잠시 말을 잃고 눈을 깜빡이더니 웃음을 터트렸다. 누군가의 환상이 된다는 것도 그리 나쁘지는 않은 것 같다는 생각을 하며 섀도우위버는 캐스타스펠라를 끌어안았다.

**Author's Note:**

> 더 많은 글은 여기로!  
> https://imsijik.postype.com/


End file.
